fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ever Oasis 2: A Hand from Mother Earth
Ever Oasis 2: A Hand from Mother Earth is the sequel to Ever Oasis, a game for the 3DS. This game takes place on the Nintendo Switch. It is an action rpg/town management game, where players must cycle between exploring the deserts just outside their Oasis, and keeping all of the Oasis' residents happy. The more residents your Oasis attracts, the more potential party members you can find, the happier you make the town, the more HP you can bring with you when you explore, and the more you explore, the closer you are to destroying the desert's most dangerous threat, the Contaminant. Gameplay Gameplay is essentially separated into two different parts. Oasis Management, and Exploration. Oasis Management As a chief Seedling, you're required to watch over your Oasis. Your Oasis is a safe haven within the desert that anyone wandering the desert can stumble upon. When a traveler approaches, they may either become a permanent resident upon finding your Oasis, or you may need to accomplish a quest for them. If you acquire a Seedling resident, they'll be able to spawn a Bloom Booth, a booth from which travelers are able to buy stuff from. After stuff is sold, players will be able to go to the Bloom Booths to acquire the Dewadems the Seedlings got from selling. When Bloom Booths sell stuff, they'll lose some inventory, and may need to be restocked. If Bloom Booths aren't restocked, they'll run out of inventory, that booth won't be able to acquire Dewadems, and that resident will grow upset. Restocking booths will restore happiness. Having happy residents is a very important thing in this game. The more happy residents you have, the more Max HP you'll have added to your own Max HP when you travel out into the desert. The main goal is to keep the residents happy so you'll have that much more HP when you go out traveling. Layout Your Oasis is separated into a few key sections. *Fountain Plaza - The first thing travelers will see when they enter. If a potential new resident arrives in the morning, players will encounter them here (though the resident will still be clearly marked on the map). Furthermore, traveling merchants may arrive here, where you can buy various seeds, or other items. This place also features a living quarters for the residents. *Main Road - The Main Road is a section of the Oasis in which Bloom Booths are placed. Players are able to place a limited amount of Bloom Booths here in order to offer wares and garner Dewadems. *Garden - The Garden is a section in the middle of the Oasis where various foods are grown. Players are able to plant seeds in here, wait for a bit for them to grow, and then collect them to acquire items that can be used for either crafting or restocking Bloom Booths. Players will also be able to assign residents to the garden in order to have them collect grown crops, as well as collect crops only gotten by certain residents. *Sprite Shrine - The Sprite Shrine is the living quarters of Sitaara, the Water Spirit. Here, players will interact with Sitaara frequently. If there are enough residents, she'll be able to Level Up the Oasis in order to either increase the amount of Bloom Booths you can plant, or even add a Back Road and increase the size of the garden. *Home - The Home is the home of Tahaani, the chief of the Oasis. Here, players are able to craft new equipment/items via a Synthesis Tree within the home, equip new outfits here, and sleep to go to the next morning. Exploration Outside of the Oasis is the desert, where players, as well as two other residents, are able to travel throughout the it to either gather material (by searching areas, beating on environmental stuff, or defeating enemies), or advance stories or clear sidequests. Out in the field, players will encounter numerous enemies and obstacles, as well as dungeons and all sorts of items. Unfortunately, not everything will be immediately available to the player. A few items are hidden behind puzzles or other obstacles that require the use of certain weapons or skills. Not only are certain weapons particularly effective against certain types of enemies, but a few weapons have capabilities of their own with which they can interact with the environment. Utilize each resident's natural skills, and you may be able to tame the desert! Weapons Skills On top of weapons, the residents you encounter come packed with their own Skills. A few Skills are built around affecting the terrain, while a few are intended for combat (either boosting stats, or harming/debilitating enemies). Some of these are passive Skills, though a few will require some input. Story The story begins with the story of Mother Earth, a figure that was formerly an empty husk to bear all life. Then, the world she stood on, the world that'd bear all life, was beginning to crumble for the Land's Heart, a construct responsible for keeping up the lands, was dying. She'd left the people on the desert, and personally took up the Heart to keep the land safe. Once she took it into her chest, she fed her life into it to restore it. Unfortunately, this also meant that she'd weakened herself, and without the Heart, she'd die. So, determined to keep the Heart safe, she went underground, aiming to hide the Heart away from the dangers of the outer world. Now that she's disappeared, the life she carried grew, forming a civilization. Among the life were Seedlings, born from a tree she'd brought to it. These Seedlings were unique creatures, who're able to create Oases in the vast desert. Most are able to create Bloom Booths to provide for travelers, and few who are able to talk to Water Spirits, spirits that're tethered to patches of water strewn throughout the desert. The Seedlings that can speak with the Water Spirits are able to form Oases, havens within the desert travelers can reside in, and other Seedlings are able to plant their Bloom Booths. So, when a Seedling able to speak with Water Spirits is born, they're taught to be a leader, until they're determined old enough to lead. Then, they're sent on a pilgrimage through the desert to find Water Spirits, and form more and more Oases to aid the life struggling to survive in the desert. The Newest Chief We're then introduced to the avatar character. For the sake of this article, they'll be a female named Tahaani. Tahaani's seen holding a map as she travels through the desert. A few markings on the map indicate other Oases, a few of which she stopped at during her travels. She couldn't stay long, though. She'd have to form one her own, forming another haven for travelers in case they couldn't get close enough to another existing Oasis. As she travels, she suddenly stops, and puts her map away. She looks ahead, narrowing her eyes, when she suddenly notices a pond of water, surrounded by grass. It appeared to be an untaken oasis! Excited, she runs for it. Soon, she steps onto the grass, and kneels down, looking down into the water. Curiously, she taps the water's surface, sending a ripple through it. At that, the water began stirring. With a fantastic glimmer, a spirit-like being with blue skin, a white tunic, and a mermaid-like lower half rose from the water. It appeared she'd found a Water Spirit! The Water Spirit introduces herself as Sitaara, and she's very excited to see a Seedling, especially one that can see her. She states that she saw plenty of beings pass by, stop at the water for a drink, but they never seemed to stay. But they just might if a chief were around. So, she kindly asks Tahaani to hold her hands, so they could form the Oasis. So, Tahaani gently takes Sitaara's hands, and then she brings him over the water's surface, the Seedling able to step on the surface, to which Tahaani's amazed. Though, her attention is drawn back to Sitaara's face. The two close their eyes, and focus. Then, a mighty tree with an aqueous bulb springs from the water, a grand ring made of rainbow forming from it. A road is formed around the water, an inn forming at one end, a tree big enough to sleep in is formed at the other end, and a grand fencing is formed around the area, a gate near the front. Tahaani and Sitaara are now within the base of the tree, an area with a naturally formed ramp into a bulb surrounded by water. Sitaara explains that Tahaani's free to come here if she wishes to speak with her face to face. Though, Sitaara uses a bug that'll follow Tahaani around to speak with her whenever they can't speak face to face. A cutscene plays, showing a Seedling coming in. She's revealed to be named Mudrika, and remarks that she's been walking through the desert for hours, and thanks the powers that be that she found this place. Sitaara tells Tahaani that they have a visitor, and she should make haste to greet her. So, Tahaani greets Mudrika, who explains she's been with a caravan, but she got separated, and she's been trying to find some place to rest. She realizes she's the first resident, so she checks with Tahaani to find out if she knows about Bloom Booths. If players don't know about Bloom Booths, Mudrika will explain how Seedlings carry the ability to grow a Bloom Booth in an Oasis, and explains how these Bloom Booths sell stuff and garner Dewadems, material used for purchasing or synthesizing. Mudrika also warns that, when she sells stuff, Tahaani will need to gather material for the booth. After that, Tahaani is prompted to plant a Bloom Booth in the Main Road, and players are gifted the Veggie Shop. After its construction, Noot Noots, plump, bird-like creatures that travel around for goods, come in, and start visiting the Bloom Booth. Mid selling, Mudrika tells Tahaani they're gonna need new supplies at this rate, and now might be a good time to gather some. With that, Sitaara prompts Tahaani to start gathering materials. First, she needs to step out of the Oasis to collect a few seeds for vegetables. So, Tahaani steps out into the Simar Dunes, a fairly large desert the Oasis is situated in, and is shown a map of the relative area. An arrow directs her to a few cacti near the entrance. though they seem guarded by two Leopards, beast-type enemies that resemble squirrels with leopard-style fur. After a brief, yet skippable, tutorial on fighting, Tahaani's able to make quick work of the leopards, before she's able to chop down the cacti and gather some seeds for crops that grow on them. After that, she's prompted to plant the seeds in the garden in the Oasis, Sitaara uses this very moment to speed up the process, though specifies she won't be able to do this often. Tahaani's prompted to use her power, Purifying Pour, to splash the water on the planted crops to collect the veggies. Then, she's told to go to the Bloom Booth, where a prompt above the Booth indicates there are Dewadems in it. A skippable tutorial teaches players about how Dewadems are used as currency in this world, and how the player can use Tahaani's power to collect Dewadems a Booth has collected. After, presumably, collecting some Dewadems, Tahaani's prompted to enter the Booth, where she can restock Mudrika's supplies. After restocking, Mudrika's happy, and Sitaara congratulates Tahaani for learning the first part of being a Chief. Plight of the Pentes After that, another Seedling comes in, a man named Musinga, bearer of the Blanket Bloom Booth. However, before he sets up his booth, he explains that there are some good people out west that seem to be in trouble. Curious, Sitaara recommends Tahaani checks out this place. So, Tahaani is able to go out, bringing Mudrika and Musinga with them. Eventually, Tahaani encounters a cavern, a river running through it. This cavern is initially introduced as the Pentes Settlement. Hanging around the entrance to the cavern are several ladies with a serpentine body, boasting arms above the waist area. They all seem to be glaring through the cavern entrance. Upon entering, the chief of the tribe, Misha, warns them away, saying that their settlement's "under new management," and she specifies that that is under air quotes. Tahaani asks what she means, and Misha explains that some Odilla calling himself Rusha has stormed their settlement and is taking refuge in their garden. Tahaani insists that she can help, though Misha explains that the settlement is covered in pathways accessible only to Pentes. She speculates that Rusha was able to swim through the river in order to get to the garden, and says that neither Seedlings nor Pentes will be able to swim to it. So, Sitaara encourages Tahaani to speak with some of these Pentes. Speaking with the various Pentes reveals the following: *One says they've been searching for a river for ages, only to run into this issue *One says the seeds they used to grow this garden have been their only hope for a long time *One says they used to frequent an Oasis, but a mighty sandstorm blew them away, and they haven't been able to find that Oasis ever since *The one that'll join them reveals that they tried fighting Rusha, and is remiss that most of their blows did nothing. They note that one strike to his hindquarters and one strike to his belly seemed to do something After that, the one that reveals they fought Rusha insists on fighting again. So, Tahaani argues with Misha to let this Pentes, Ludwina, join them. Eventually, Misha allows her to join them. With her in the party, Tahaani is able to enter the settlement, and traverse a series of puzzles in order to reach the garden. Upon reaching it, players encounter a gator-like creature dressed in royal garb, and wielding a gold-covered axe. He's greedily snacking on berries, patting his belly all the while. Once the party approaches, he glances at them, then goes back to eating. He claims that "The rabble has entered our domain," and waves them away, as if he were trying to wave some servant away. Upset, Ludwina demands he leaves her home. But, Rusha remains stubborn, still eating. Eventually, he chomps into one particular berry, and then hacks, spitting it up. He then changes demeanor, getting angry at the Pentes. With a loud "bleh," he insists that the berry tastes like a disease, and even claims that they tried to poison "us." So, he engages the party. After a fight, he decides that staying here is more trouble than it's worth, and begins going away. Seeing Rusha has left, the other Pentes enter, excitedly going back into the garden, thanking Tahaani and Ludwina. Ludwina explains that Rusha went mad when he tasted a berry that "tasted like a disease." Curious, Misha checks out a berry from the vine Rusha plucked from, and tasted it. She spat it out, and wiped her mouth, disgusted by the taste. She immediately demands that they check out whatever Rusha might've possibly applied to the soil. However, Ludwina brings her attention away from the soil itself, instead bringing their attention towards the river. The Pentes and Seedlings look over the edge, where they can see some black liquid clinging to the soil, staining the river. They can see more of that liquid traveling down the river, staining more and more. The liquid is steaming, bubbles bursting on the surface and steam visibly rising from it. Worried, Misha lowers her whip to the surface of the liquid. Her whip is quickly burned up, and she's taken aback, horrified at the substance. She immediately declares that they need to leave this area, immediately. The Hungry Muck Tahaani's returned to the Oasis, and appears really shaken up at that muck found back in the (former) Pentes Settlement. Sitaara is also worried. She has no idea what that junk was, and is absolutely terrified of it. Not only did it seem to burn up whatever touched it, but it also seemed to ruin the soil the Pentes used. Sitaara then grows more worried, realizing that river runs further past the cavern, and that it might be carrying that stuff to who knows where. Sitaara eventually calms herself down enough to strategize. She says that Tahaani needs to find out more about this stuff, and she believes the best way to learn about it would be to go up the river to find out where this stuff is coming from. With a nod of determination, Tahaani agrees to her strategy. So, she begins to step out, however, Ludwina is at the gate to stop her. The Pentes says that her tribe's gathered the remaining seeds, packed up their camping supplies, and are out searching for somewhere else to live. When Tahaani suggests letting them stay here, Ludwina says that her tribe fears that the stain in the river is an omen. Apparently, Misha gave up on this land, believing it'll fall to plague. They plan on avoiding the river altogether, seeking anything far from it. Ludwina, meanwhile, firmly believes that she should repay Tahaani for her efforts. With the Pentes in her Oasis, Sitaara now explains about other races joining an Oasis. She says that you can't change their equipment, and that they can't form Bloom Booths, but they're usually fairly powerful, and are capable of skills no Seedling can perform, boasting exclusive weapons and skills. She also tells Tahaani that they can visit the inn to change up their party. They also describe that they can speak with some residents in order to acquire some rumors as to potential new residents, where to find them or how to attract them towards the Oasis. Players can work on some side stuff to boost up their Oasis in case they want to do stuff before advancing the story. The source of the river is northwards, so the map prompts players to head to a passage northwards. This way leads to the Lumila Passage, a passage connect the Simar Dunes to Lumila Sandsea, and this passage requires someone with a whip to pull down a cave structure to form a bridge. Within the passage, players can see the river as they advance, seeing more muck within it, traveling down the river. Upon going on the other side of the passage, players will arrive on the Lumila Sandsea. It is a very flat area, though players can see... an Oasis! The river appears to be coming from the Oasis, curiously. Sitaara speaks up, questioning, first of all, why a river's coming from an Oasis, and second of all, why a seedling would be spreading this gunk. The water spirit says Tahaani needs to get in there and find out what the heck is going on. So, Tahaani approaches, passing through the gate. Within, the residents appear worried. Some go up to Tahaani, and try to offer some goods, though there's definitely an air of worry in their tone. She kindly declines them. Then, the chief of the village comes up. She introduces herself as Favba, and says Tahaani should follow her to a more private area. The chief begins walking over towards her home in the Oasis, stopping at the transition points to speak a bit, while using her powers to blow away piles of sand with wind. She first explains how she was supposed to be on a pilgrimage, something Tahaani should know all about. Then she explains that she found this exceptionally deep well of water. She knew her goal was simply to form an Oasis, but she worried about the terrain around the water. It's pure dryness wherever she looked. She thought it'd be rude if she just left the Oasis to herself, and decided she should bring the water to the desert. She began forming a path for the water to go through, hoping that'd help some of the wildlife or other traveler unfortunate enough to not find an Oasis in time. However, a short while ago, some weird black stuff began appearing in the water. Soon, they arrive at the tree within the Oasis, and the base of the water is coated in the muck, some of it seemingly reaching for the roots of the tree containing the water spirit. Furthermore, now that Tahaani looks more carefully at the rainbow above, she notices that it appears to be losing its luster, though it's hard to tell whether that's an effect of the saddened seedlings, or of the muck. Favba says that, ever since this gunk got in the Oasis, her water spirit's been getting weaker and weaker. Looking at the gunk, Tahaani puts on a steely look, as if thinking of something. The game prompts players to use her skill, Purifying Pour. She summons up a ball of water, and throws it at the gunk under the tree. It seems to recede a little bit, though it isn't stopping. Seeing this, Favba realizes there may be a chance to help the water spirit. She pleads with Tahaani, hoping that she knows a way to make that power stronger. At that suggestion, Sitaara speaks to Tahaani, a renewed determination in her when she realizes her chief powers might be the key to getting rid of this muck. Then, Tahaani tries talking to Sitaara, asking about what she'd need to do to power up her Purifying Pour. Sitaara says that the power to raise a chief's skill often lies in the hands of ancient beings, so she suggests asking Favba about any ruins nearby. With a nod, Tahaani turns towards Favba, asking to know of any ruins nearby. She tells her that the Serkah in her Oasis have seen a cave with strange structures within, so she suspects these might aid her. However, she also says the Serkah ran into a tough spot, and were unable to travel deeper on their own, though she suspects at least one is needed to explore. So, she offers one of her Serkah, Mayma, to accompany her. So, with the Serkah in the party, Tahaani makes way to the mysterious cave. After crossing the desert, Tahaani crosses into the Lumila Shrine, a dungeon that has players move about an area that requires Tahaani to fill a few gaps to form a walkway, a Serkah to smash rocks in the way or to smash a switch with the hammer, Tahaani utilizing Purifying pour to fill special kind of switches, and more. Part way through the dungeon, Tahaani comes across a sandstorm, which her Purifying Pour can't get rid of. However, a strange, bird-like creature, wearing regal robes and some bandages, arrives. She calls herself Ra, and says she's a bit of a wandering traveler. She says she saw the group wander in here with a certain level of determination, and decided that'd be a group that knows where adventure is. Seeing their roadblock, Ra takes up her wings, and flaps, wiping out the sandstorm, and opening up the path forwards. Tahaani thanks Ra for that, and she insists that it's no problem. So, the two separate, Ra flying to somewhere else in the shrine to explore, and Tahaani traveling to boost up her powers. Eventually, players are able to get deeper into the shrine, when a bug-like creature suddenly lands blocks off their passage to the end of it. The figure is a rhinoceros beetle, wielding a sword in either hand, and having a sharpened horn, as well as a soft abdomen. A good portion of the creature also appears to be covered in that muck at Favba's Oasis. This being is identified as Rhocero. After a fight with it and its four blades (wile utilizing the horn), the group's able to defeat it, the muck fading from it before it crawls off to who-knows-where. Rhocero, meanwhile, shrinks down into a normal rhinoceros-sized beetle, which scitters away. With Rhocero's defeat, a new door opens up. Tahaani goes through it, and goes in, expecting some wise old being to greet her. However, the room's completely empty, save for a stone slab in the middle of the room. Curious, Tahaani picks it up, spying what appears to be a section of a map. Sitaara scans around, unable to detect anyone, and sighs, saying there isn't anyone here that can help them. Tahaani sighs and slumps down, and begins to exit. She's out of the shrine, and a cutscene plays, showing Tahaani approaching Favba's Oasis. However, as she walks, she suddenly hears the loud rush of wind. Sand is tossed all about the Lumila Sandsea, and Tahaani covers up her face, struggling to stand down. As she's struggling, a large shadow crosses over her. Confused and fearful, she turns towards the source of it. There, she spies a 100 foot tall, humanoid figure, whose true appearance is obscured by a thick sandstorm. Taken aback by the creature's appearance, she can only look on in horror is it stomps forwards, going straight towards Favba's Oasis. Realizing something terrible is coming, Tahaani tries to run towards the Oasis, growing terrified. Once the strange creature is close enough to the Oasis, it lifts a foot, giant rivers of muck visible upon it. Then, it slams down, the creature's foot completely covering the Oasis. The creature lifts its foot up, and then in walks elsewhere. The Oasis it stepped on is revealed to be rendered an entire pool of steaming muck. The giant leaves the sandsea, while Tahaani runs towards the Oasis. She steps in, seeing every Bloom Booth, the inn, the tree house, everything she once saw walking through the Oasis submerged in muck. She approaches the Oasis' tree, seeing muck seeping into the entrance. The tree is taking on a sickening hue, before the whole thing is completely swallowed up by the muck. As she looks over the mess that giant left, she sees Favba, floating on a piece of lumber, looking to be passed out. Through careful maneuvering, Tahaani's able to pluck Favba from the muck, only to see some of that stuff covering her up, and she's passed out. Charting Out the Map Characters *Tahaani - The avatar character. Tahaani is the chief of the Oasis, a special Seedling that alone is able to see and interact with Water Spirits. Prior to the appearance of the Contaminant, she was sent on a pilgrimage out into the desert to find a Water Spirit, and connect with them in order to form an Oasis. Tahaani found Sitaara, and, with her, produced the Oasis players will tend to for the game. *Sitaara - The Water Spirit of the Oasis. She's a spirit permanently tied to a single patch of water in the desert, forced to lie there and do nothing. That is, until Tahaani came along. The two were able to form an Oasis, and Sitaara hopes to make the biggest Oasis possible, in order to attract every nearby traveler to offer them a safe haven. When the Contaminant appeared, she decided they'd need to do something to deal with it. While she apologizes for not being able to go with Tahaani on her journey, she still interprets the various items Tahaani brings to her in order to find the path to Mother Earth, and she still gathers the happiness of the residents to aid Tahaani as she travels. *Rusha - The self-proclaimed king of the desert. He's an Odilla, a crocodile-like person, dressed up like royalty, and often seen carrying around shining stuff. He's often seen sticking himself where he doesn't belong and taking what he can, and is often forced out of locations with a fight from Tahaani. He's first seen loitering in the farm of the Pentes village. Gallery Tahaani.png|The default avatar and chief of Ever Oasis 2: A Hand from Mother Earth, Tahaani Category:Ever Oasis Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games